


Wizard of Daioh!

by TomoXKaguraLover229



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizard of Oz Fusion, Comedy, Fantasy, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229
Summary: Chiyo-chan and Mr. Tadakichi were swept by a typhoon, and are now in the land of Oz. They, along with a dumb but beautiful scarecrow, a tin woman, and a giant yamapikarya, must go see the wizard and avoid the Wicked Witch of the West. Laughs! Adventure! And magical ruby slippers!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One faithful day, a typhoon sucks up the Mihama Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, something that has been done before: A Wizard of Oz parody with Azumanga Daioh characters. But, my version is different! How? Well, you guys will see...

_For nearly one hundred twenty years, this story has given faithful service to the Young in Heart; and Time has been powerless to put its kindly philosophy out of fashion. To those of you who have been faithful to it in return ...and to the Young in Heart... we dedicate this fanfic_

* * *

It was a normal summer day at the park and Chiyo-chan was bored. This is odd because Tomo and Kagura's arguments are entertaining to watch, and there's Sakaki playing with her Iriomote cat cub Maya, but like every single kid on the planet, she got tired.

"Mr. Tadakichi," Chiyo asked her Great Pyrenees, "Do you think that my life is boring?"

"Of course it's not!" Tomo injected," After all, you got all of the brains!"

"And all of the heart!" Kagura added.

"And all of the courage," Sakaki added.

"You really think so?" Chiyo smiled and asked.

"Yep!" Tomo nodded, "I bet nothing bad will ever happen!"

**Two weeks later...**

"Tokyo News Network Storm Update: It appears the typhoon that is hitting Tokyo this weekend has now become a Category 5. We advised you to pick up supplies at any supermart. It's going to be a rough week, also, NO SCHOOL!" The tv displayed on the screen.

Chiyo is anxiously waiting for her parent's return, cuddling her Great Pyrenees. The Mihama mansion is built to withstand Category 5 winds, so that will survive. But, Chiyo is worried about her friends' well being. She imagines the Knuckleheads playing Pokemon, Yomi studying for the next test, Sakaki comforting Maya, Yukari and Nyamo getting bottles of sake, Kaori completing her Sakaki scrapbook, and Mr. Kimura doing… things. Suddenly, the typhoon made landfall and yanked the mansion out of the ground!

"Mr. Tadakichi, what's going on?!" the little girl screamed.

She looked out of the window, see Yukari driving her dented car, only for the car to turn into a broom, and Yukari is in a witch costume! Chiyo fainted from the shock as the house landed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here, I'm going to explain my casting choices:
> 
> Chiyo Mihama as Dorthey: Chiyo-chan as Dorthey makes sense to me because both of them are young girls with pigtails.
> 
> Mr. Tadakichi as Toto: It's an obvious one.


	2. Journey to the city of green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyo finds herself in Munchkin land and meets the Wicked Witch of the West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Chiyo-chan and Mr. Tadakichi are whisked away by a typhoon. I wonder how Mr. and Mrs. Mihama is going to react when their house, child, and pet is gone. So let's see what happened to the two.

Chiyo woke up from the shock. She got on Mr. Tadakichi's back, and open the door. Chiyo finds herself in a village much brighter and colorful compare to Tokyo.

"Mr. Tadakichi, I have the feeling that we're not in Tokyo anymore," she spoke as a pink bubble floats down to her.

The bubble popped, revealing a teenage girl with a blank smile wearing a pink dress with giant, poofy shelves.

"Welcome, stranger," the girl greeted.

"Miss Osaka?!" Chiyo said.

"Who's Osaka? I'm Glinda, tha Good Witch and ya killed tha Wicked Witch of tha East."

Glinda then pointed her wand to the corpse of the witch, the only thing that remains of the witch was her ruby red high heels.

"Come out, y'all Munchkins," Glinda announced "This little girl killed tha witch! "

Little men and women came out of their homes, cheering on the little girl who killed their retainer. They celebrate the defeat of the witch until flames burst out of the ground.

"Oh no!" shouted one of the munchkins "IT'S THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST! EVERYONE HIDE!"

The witch made her appearance, looking like Ms. Yukari but with green, sickly skin.

"Who killed my sister?" she asks with an angry tone to her voice.

"Chiyo-chan killed tha witch," Glinda replied.

"Who cares about my sister being dead," the witch remarks "Those ruby heels are mine!"

"They ain't yours, there're on Chiyo-chan," Glinda says as she points her wand to Chiyo's feet, now having the heels.

_CRAP, I will find a way to remove those heels off that little girl's feet_ "I'll get you, my pretty…" the witch said " And your big dog too! "

As the wicked witch flies off, leaving an evil crackle, Chiyo starts to get teary-eyed

"Miss Glinda~," the child prodigy asks " How do I get back home?"

"Look Chiyo-chan, the only way to get back home is to visit the wizard, " Glinda said " He resides in the Emerald City and tha only way to get to that city is to follow tha yellow brick road. "

"Okay!" the little girl said, now with an optimistic tone " Mr. Tadakichi, we're off to see the wizard!"

Chiyo then got on to the back of her dog, commanding the Great Pyrenees to follow the yellow brick road. And so, the journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting Choice Explanations:
> 
> Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga as The Good Witch, Glinda: Now this doesn't make any sense now, but it will later on.
> 
> Yukari Tanizaki as The Wicked Witch of the West: She's the third most evil being in Azumanga Daioh (behind her car and that bastard Kamineko!)
> 
> Yukari: Hey, a least you didn't make Nyamo the good witch! Then, we're going to have a little talk...
> 
> Rachel-tan: Oh-no, I'm going to walk away very slowly...(sees the Yukari-mobile driving towards her) OH SWEET HONEY ICE TEA!


	3. Brains for hire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyo meets a scarecrow who wants to get a brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Time on "Wizard of Daioh": Chiyo-chan and her pet dog, Mr. Tadakichi, were whisked away by a typhoon and landed in the magical land of Oz. They met the good witch Glinda and Chiyo was given the ruby heels. But the Wicked Witch of the West threatens the little girl with death after her sister, The Wicked Witch of the East, was squashed by the Mihama mansion. So Chiyo-chan (and Mr. Tadakichi) follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City, to see the wizard and get back home.

"Mr. Tadakichi, I can't see the yellow brick road in this wheat field! "

Chiyo and her dog had been following the road for 30 minutes, but the road went into a large, golden wheat field. Chiyo thinks that she lost the road until she heard a familiar voice:

"OW! STOP IT! STOP IT! OW! OW! OW!"

"Tomo-chan!?" Chiyo shouts _Oh no, Tomo-chan is probably being kicked by Miss Yomi for calling her fat!_

The little girl told her dog to follow the sound and when the two reached the source of the screaming, Chiyo was shocked… IT WAS A SCARECROW THAT LOOKS LIKE TOMO!

" Hey there, kid!" the scarecrow said "Get me off of this pole! "

Chiyo unties the ropes that bounded the scarecrow, shooing away the crows who are attacking the hay-stuffed doll.

"Thanks, kid," the scarecrow said, stretching her arms "You don't know how long I have been hanging on this pole and getting attacked by pesky crows."

"Um… you're welcome?" the child prodigy replies "Well, I'm off to see the wizard…"

"Can I come too ?" the scarecrow interrupted " You see, I need a brain to outsmart those crows."

"Ok! You can join me and Mr. Tadakichi !" Chiyo answered " And look! It's the yellow brick road!"

...And so, with the wildcat idiot scarecrow joining the group, Chiyo and her dog march towards the Emerald City. (Although if Tomo got a brain, wouldn't she disband the Knuckleheads… then again, this is a parody of The Wizard of Oz.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting Choice Explanations:
> 
> Tomo Takino as the Scarecrow: Yep, the wildcat idiot is the scarecrow without a brain, go figure. For Tomo's scarecrow design, she's wearing an orange and white plait blouse with denim overalls, rubber boots, and a Sterton hat. And yes, Scarecrow Tomo is cuter than normal Tomo, why? Because she's nicer to Chiyo-chan than her normal counterpart.


	4. All you need is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyo and the scarecrow free a tin woman from suspended animation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on "Wizard of Daioh!": Chiyo-chan and Mr. Tadakichi were following the yellow brick road, only to get lost in a wheat field. In this field, Chiyo-chan found a scarecrow. But not only is the scarecrow a spitting image of Tomo Takino, but she also doesn't have a brain. (Well, Tomo has a brain, but it's pint-size) Since the wizard is a magical being who can grant anyone's wish, the scarecrow decides to join Chiyo-chan, hoping for the wizard to give her a brain. And so, the journey continues...

"I'm hungry~," Chiyo said, rubbing her tummy in the process.

"Come on, kid!" the scarecrow whined, "We been walking the yellow brick road for 2 minutes, and you want to eat!? Kid, they're no restaurants in Oz! "

As the scarecrow tries to find food for the little girl, she came upon an apple tree, but when she tries to grab an apple…

"Hey," the tree spoked "Those are my apples! "

"Come on, you stupid tree," the scarecrow shrugged " I need to feed a kid! "

But, the scarecrow thought of a plan.

"You know, the purpose of apples and all fruits is to spread the children of plants, via predation by animals, but if you don't want to let your children go…"

The tree, moved by the scarecrow's words, gives in: "Fine, take all of my apples!"

Chiyo sees the scarecrow holding lots of apples and satisfies her hunger. (A Big Lipped Alligator Moment!)

* * *

The two (and Mr. Tadakichi ) enter the _creepy_ and _scary_ forest

"Hey, Chiyo-chan," the scarecrow said, "you haven't heard about the legend of the tin lumberjack?"

"No, but I liked to hear it!" the little girl replied.

"Ok, the legend states that if you touch the lumberjack statue that mysteriously appeared five years ago, it will come alive, and CHOP YOU INTO PIECES! "

Chiyo started to whimper, but Mr. Tadakichi started to sniff around and bumped into a statue.

" Oh, there you are, Mr. Tada… *GASP*" Chiyo paused when she found her dog near the rusted statue. _The muscles, the boobs, the sun-kissed skin! Is that, Miss Kagura!?_

"Chiyo-chan!" the scarecrow shouted, "Don't touch the statue!"

"Scarecrow-san, I think the statue needs our help! " Chiyo said, hearing the statue making grunting sounds like it's trying to tell Chiyo to get the oil can.

So, the little girl grabbed the oil can and starts to oil on the joints of the statue. The statue drops down, taking its first breathes in five years.

"Are you okay?" Chiyo asked the statue.

"I'm fine, thanks," the tin woman said, then turns her head to the scarecrow, "And you must stop calling me 'statue', hay doll!"

"Who your calling 'hay doll', tin can!" the scarecrow replied with anger.

"You two, stop it!" Chiyo said to the tin woman and scarecrow, "Come Scarecrow-san, we must go."

"Where are you two going?" the tin woman asked, rubbing her ax.

"To the Emerald City so the wizard can take me home and give the scarecrow a brain," Chiyo replied.

"Can I come too?" the tin woman asked, "I need a heart so I can be less of a jerk."

"Ok!" the little girl replies, not even getting the scarecrow's opinion. ...And so, the jerkass tin woman joins the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting Choices Explanations:
> 
> Kagura as the Tin Woman: Originally, Yomi was supposed to be the Tin Woman, but she got sick, so Kagura was chosen as a replacement. (which lead to more arguments with Tomo, but hey, no double chops!) For Kagura's tin-woman design, well, it's a metal-plated Kagura wearing the boy punk outfit from the 3rd sports festival! (just replace the sneakers with lumberjack boots and have her hachimaki having the kanji for "woodcutter" (樵) on it) And to add more awesome, Kagura's tan is represented as rust. This is why she is the most bad*ss and toughest girl of the Azu-gang. (And the girl I want to exist in real life) Okay, I'll stop with the Kagura gushing.


	5. If I had the courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A giant Iriomote cat saves the group from the Kamineko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on "Wizard of Daioh": Chiyo-chan and the Scarecrow enter the forest and freed a tin woman from suspended animation. When the tin woman was freed, she wants a heart(I mean Kagura's an athlete, so her heart is huge), so Chiyo-chan decides to let her join the group. And so, the journey continues...

"So, you became like this due to the Wicked Witch of the East cursing your ax and your father rebuilding you into a body of tin and iron after you seriously injure yourself while you're getting ready to chop a tree." the scarecrow said, after hearing the tin woman's story.

"Basically, yeah," the tin woman said "All of my organs survived, except for my heart. Without it, I can't feel the heartwarming emotions."

Mr. Tadakichi stoped and starts to growl.

"Mr. Tadakichi, what's going on?" Chiyo asked, seeing Mr. Tadakichi growling at a rustling bush. The bush keeps on rustling until the rustling stop and a gray cat comes out of the bush.

"D'uhhhh~" Chiyo and the scarecrow reacted with cuteness. Suddenly, a larger, stronger cat jumped out behind the tin woman.

" Stop." the giant cat said, "That cat's not what it looks like."

"AAAHHHH! That cat is built like a mountain lion!" The tin woman shouted.

"And has the stripes of a tiger!" added the scarecrow.

"And is as big as a bear!" added Chiyo. (Oh my)

The gray cat soon reveals its true colors, smiling with shiny, white, pointy teeth, ready to bite the girl and her companions. But the giant leopard cat stands before the group and took the bite. She flinched.

"Maybe, I was in a bad mood," the cat murmured.

_Wait a minute,_ Chiyo thought, _That cat acted like Miss Sakaki, right down to the Kamineko biting her._

The gray feline was still biting the bigger cat until the tin woman decided to hit the cat with her ax.

"Stop… biting… that cat!" She demanded, and the cat soon flees.

"Are you okay?" the tin woman asked the giant cat.

"I'm fine," the leopard cat replied "Thanks for saving me. Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm the Yamapikarya… and I live in this forest."

"Wait a minute," the scarecrow said, "If you were bigger than that grey cat, then why you flinched?"

"I don't have the courage," the Iriomote cat replied.

" Well, that girl is taking us to the Emerald City, so the wizard can take her home, give me a brain, and give the tin can with boobs of steel a heart!"

"Can I come too?" the Iriomote cat asked, purring next to Chiyo-chan.

"Of course you can!"Chiyo said with a smile.

And so, the ever-cute Chiyo-chan, her pet dog, the dumb scarecrow, the heartless tin woman, and the scaredy-yamamaya walked down the yellow brick road, not knowing that someone is watching them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting Choice Explanation:
> 
> Sakaki as The Cowardly Yamapikarya: So, the teenage cinnamon roll is the cowardly lion... or yamapikarya in this case. As for Sakaki's yamamaya design... it's a bear-sized Maya with Sakaki's long hair. (What? are you excepting Sakaki to be an anthro-Iriomote cat? Get your head out of the gutter, perverts!)


	6. Poppies and nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scarecrow, tin woman, and yamapikarya are affected by acholic pollen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Time on "Wizard of Daioh!": Chiyo's group continues through the forest, finding an evil gray cat who is out for their strawberry jam. But they were saved by a giant Iriomote cat that doesn't have any nerves(Sakaki does have nerves), so she joins the group and the party's complete! And so, the journey continues...

Meanwhile, at the Wicked Witch's Castle of Doom, the witch is spying on Chiyo-chan and her group walking on the yellow brick road on her crystal ball, still filled with rage.

"That girl's not going anywhere with those ruby slippers!" The witch growled, fiddling with her broom, "I know! I'll make the poppies' pollen alcohol, so she gets drunk and will lose her way! Muha, Muha, MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Back to the group, they exit the "spooky" forest and found themselves in a field of poppies and the background, the emerald towers of the Emerald City.

"Look, everyone!" Chiyo shouted, pointing her finger towards the city, "It's the Emerald City!"

"Ahah!" the scarecrow laughed, "Emerald City, here we come!"

"Scarecrow-san, Tin woman-san, Yamamaya-san, wait!" Chiyo shouted, as her companions run into the poppy field.

Then, the poppies started to bloom, releasing the alcohol-imbedded pollen in the air. The three weirdos didn't notice the alcoholic pollen since they're too busy thinking about the wizard granting their wishes, so they wafted in the pollen.

"Ah! These flowers smell good!" The scarecrow commented, starting to feel tipsy.

"Yeamh, we should stop and smell them," the tin woman added, "Iqn fact, Ti loev youy, Swcarecrow!"

"Oh," The scarecrow blushed, "I love you tkoo, tin can-*hic*!"

"You know wha," the Iriomote cat chimed in, "T awe should cdudle Chiyo-chan."

"That's a great diae-*hic*!" the scarecrow and tin woman injected.

The three companions turned their heads towards Chiyo and started to surround her.

"Um, guys," Chiyo whimpered, "Why are you going near me?"

"Noh, Chiyo-chzan," the scarecrow replied, "We ujsst swant to cudeld yous-*hic*!"

Before the companions were about to subject Chiyo to … whenever the heck they want, a pink bubble floats down to Chiyo-chan, popping to reveal Glinda.

"Miss Glinda!"

"What's tha problem, Chiyo-chan?" Glinda asked, before turning around to the drunken trio, "Oh, that's tha problem. Don't worry, Ah know what to do!"

The good witch then raises her wand to the clouds and chanted a spell: "Booze, booze, go away. Come again another day!"

Then, the rain started to pour down from the clouds, covering Chiyo's friends and the poppy field and diluting the alcohol in their systems and the pollen spreading throughout the field.

"What happened?" the Iriomote cat said, recovering from the pollen.

"I don't know," the scarecrow replied.

"Uh, guys," the tin woman said, realizing that her joints are rusted (again), "CAN YOU OIL ME?!"

Chiyo oiled the tin woman's joints for the second time.

"Thanks, Chiyo-chan!"

"You're welcome, Tin woman-san!"

"Now, y'all," Glinda announced to the trio, "The Wicked Witch of the West wants Chiyo-chan's ruby heels with a burnin' passion, so y'all better protect her from that there witch-hechoo~."

"Don't worry, Glinda," the scarecrow declared, " We're going to protect Chiyo-chan, no matter the cost!"

The Yamapikarya and the tin woman nodded in agreement, as they, along with the scarecrow, Mr. Tadakichi, and Chiyo-chan marched through the now safe poppy field and Glinda floated away with a red balloon. Back at the Wicked Witch's Castle, the witch started to throw a fit over the failure of her spell.

"Why, why WHY?! Why did that girl avoid my trap?! Curse you Glinda and your goody-good goodness! Now I need to find another way to stop her from leaving with my slippers! Ah! I know! Oh, Nikko!"

A flying monkey wearing a vest, a fez, and fogged up glasses enters the room.

"Yes, mistress?" he asked.

The Witch smirked as she announced her plan B: "I need you to stall the girl at the gates of the Emerald City."

"But what's in it for me?" The flying monkey demanded.

The witch waved her hand over the crystal, changing the image to a close-up of the tin woman's well-toned and well-endowed body, causing Nikko's jaw to drop and utter out one single word: "BANZAI!" He flys off to the gates of the Emerald City, pleasing the wicked witch in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... So, if you guys want a drunken Sakaki, Kagura, and Tomo, here you go(Fitting, since Yukari's an alcoholic manic). Also, there's a hint of TomoxKagura, Osaka's cute sneeze, and Mr. Kimura being a flying monkey- a perverted flying monkey. And in the last chapter, The Tin Woman's backstory is a reference to the Tin Woodsman's backstory in the original "Wizard of Oz" book (which is now 120 years old!)


	7. All hail Oz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally reached the Emerald City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on "Wizard of Daioh": Chiyo and her friends exit the forest and found a field of poppies. But, the Wicked Witch of the West cast a spell on the poppies, causing the scarecrow, tin woman, and yamapikarya to get drunk by wafting the pollen. Before Chiyo got subjected to... non-PG friendly things, the Good Witch shows up and breaks the spell by summoning a rainstorm, which dilutes the alcohol in both the friend of Chiyo's bodies and the poppy field. After that, the group was finally able to go to the Emerald City.

After one vast trek through the poppy field, Chiyo-chan and her friends finally reached the gates of the Emerald City. Chiyo got off of Mr. Tadakichi's back and knocked on the gates, but instead of the gates opening, the peephole opens, revealing the face of a man with an opened jaw and opaque glasses.

"Uh, mister," Chiyo shutters, "We're here to see the wizard, so can you please let us in?"

"Nope." Nikko in disguise replied.

"Why not?!" the scarecrow retorted.

"The wizard's too busy. Come back in-" Nikko paused and looked at the group. He has no interest in Mr. Tadakichi and the Yamapikarya, after all, they're animals. He has some interest in the scarecrow, but she needs more stuffing in her chest. But, the tin woman was the true booby prize (pun intended).

"On second thought," he continued, "The tin woman can come in."

"WHAT?!" The tin woman retorted, "I am not going in with you, pervert!" She throws her ax at the peephole, sending the flying monkey blasting off.

"Tin woman-san, why did you-"

"Chiyo-chan, when I was still a human, many men fawned over my body. I got so annoyed that I throw my ax at them."

The gates of the Emerald City opened to the group, as a man wearing a green tuxedo and top hat came out.

"Welcome folks," he greeted, "To the Emerald City! I'm the mayor of this fair city, so what brings you all here?"

"Um, Mister Mayor," Chiyo said with an enthusiastic tone to her voice, "We're here to see the wizard!"

The Mayor then leads the group inside the city. The city was filled with… well, emerald encrusted buildings and statues, and the inhabitants are wearing green outfits.

"Now, ladies," The mayor said, directing the group to a salon, "You got to be nicely cleaned for the Wizard to see."

"But I look presentable!" The scarecrow huffed.

"Well, too bad!" The mayor said, shoving the group into the salon.

Inside, the group is seated on barber chairs, as maids appear and started to pamper the five. The scarecrow gets restuffed with fresh new straw, the tin woman got polished, the Iriomote cat gets groomed and has a green bow in her fur, Mr. Tadakichi gets a nice emerald-encrusted collar, and Chiyo-chan is now wearing a cute emerald green dress and her hair is now in half-up pigtails tied with emerald green ribbons. They all exit the salon, now completely refreshed.

"Wow, Chiyo-chan!" The scarecrow said as sees Chiyo-chan in the dress, "Nice dress."

"Thank you, Scarecrow-san!" Chiyo replied.

"Yamapikarya, what's going on with you?" the tin woman asked the Iriomote cat, who was shivering at the sight of Chiyo.

"So… cute…" the cat muttered.

"Alright, everyone," the scarecrow announced, "Let's go see the Wizard!"

The group follows the scarecrow to the door labeled "The Wizard's Room", but there was a sign saying "Available in 1 Minute".

"Oh, come on!"

One minute passed and the doors open; the group entering the room. The room is mostly empty, until flames and red smoke exploded in front of the group, forming a floating green cat-thingy and he greets them in the most subtle way possible: "HELLO EVERY-NYAN! HOW ARE YOU? FINE, THANK YOU. So, what brings you five here?"

"Um, I'm Chiyo, the small and meek, and I want to go back home."

"And I'm the Scarecrow, and I want a brain!"

"And I'm the Tin Woman, and I want a heart."

"And... and…" the Iriomote cat shivers, "I'm the Yamapikarya, and I want some courage."

"Good wishes," the wizard said, "But I'm afraid I can't grant them."

"WHY NOT?!" the scarecrow and tin woman retorted.

"Because you five must bring me the broom of the Wicked Witch of the West, then I'll grant your wishes. Until then, BEGONE, YOU FOOLS!"

The group, frighten by the wizard's words, ran out of the room.

"Darn it!" the tin woman shouted, punching her fist to the floor, "We were going to get our wishes, but the wizard told us that we must get the Wicked Witch's broom."

"Don't worry, Tin woman," the scarecrow comforted the tin woman, "It going to be a piece of cake!"

"Everyone, look!" Chiyo pointed to the sky.

The group was horrified by what's on the sky, as a skywriting, written by a crackling Witch of the West, said the following: Surrender Chiyo, or DIE! Mr. Tadakichi barked in fear and Chiyo whimpers, but surprisingly, the Yamapikarya didn't faint.

"We're going to kill the witch," she said with confidence.

"Huh?!" The scarecrow and tin woman freaked out.

"But Yamamaya-san, the witch is after my ruby slippers."

"But I had a plan," the scarecrow added, "If the witch wants Chiyo-chan's ruby slippers, then we'll use her as bait! (Chiyo: WHAT?!) When she's captured, she'll send her dog to us. We follow the dog, save Chiyo, kill the witch, get the broom, give it to the wizard, and he'll grant our wishes!"

"And everyone lived happily ever after, the end." the tin woman said with a deadpan tone to her voice, "But will this plan of yours will work?"

"Of course it will!" the scarecrow boasted, "Now everyone, let's go and get that broom!"

Everyone in the group all replied with a confident "YAY!" (and Tadakichi's bark) as they walk out of the Emerald City as the citizens of the city sang the following:

" They're off to kill the witch,

The Wicked Witch of the West!

To get her broom so their wishes will be granted!

The girl will go home, the scarecrow will be smart,

The cat will become brave, and the tin woman will have a heart.

Because, because, because, because, because-

The Wizard of Oz told them!

They're off to kill the witch,

The Wicked Witch of the West!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! So, Chiyo-chichi is the Wizard of Oz, why? BECAUSE I WANT NORIO WAKAMOTO A.K.A EMPEROR WAKAMOTO TO CRANK UP THE HAM! Also, I did a parody of "We're Off to See the Wizard."


	8. Chiyo's caught!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scarecrow's plan is finally playing out as she hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on "Wizard of Daioh": The gang finally reached the Emerald City and got pampered so they can the wizard. But when they see him, not only is he voiced by the emperor Norio Wakamoto, but he requested them to bring him the Wicked Witch of West's broom. And so the journey continues...

In the spooky forest, the group is casually strolling through, although the tin woman felt some weird thumping in her chest. (please, get your heads out of the gutter, I know what you're thinking.) Meanwhile, in the Wicked Witch's castle, the witch spies on the group on her crystal ball.

"AHAHAHAHAH! So, looks like they're bringing the ruby slippers to me. Well then, I guess it's time for my servants to pick her up."

The Wicked Witch raised her broom and summoned an army of crows, bees, and feral cats.

"Bring me the little girl and her big dog and don't get killed in the process!"

Back to the five, Mr. Tadakichi sensed something in the air and started to bark madly.

"Mr. Tadakichi," Chiyo said to her dog, "what's wrong?"

Soon, the sky becomes pitch black as the caws of crows filled the air.

"No, it can't be," the scarecrow said, quietly covering her eyes.

" What is this 'it' you're talking about?!" The tin woman asked the scarecrow.

"Crows…"

The crows fly towards Chiyo and Mr. Tadakichi, but they see the scarecrow and froze in place, dropping dead in the process.

"Huh?" The scarecrow uncovered her eyes, see the dead bodies of the crows lying on the ground, "Did I just do that?"

"You're a scarecrow, your purpose is to scare crows away," the tin woman snarked.

"Well, duh! But, there's a swarm of bees carrying the script of the Bee Movie flying towards us."

The tin woman froze in place as the bee swarm points their stingers at the group, but their stringers penetrated the tin woman's metal skin and they die.

"Uh, can somebody get these bees off of my body?!" the tin woman asked.

As Chiyo picked off the bees lodged in the tin woman's body, the yamamaya sensed the feral cat pack running towards the group, turned around, and processed a battle aura so powerful that the cat army ran away when they saw her. Meanwhile, in the witch's castle, the Wicked Witch throws a tantrum over her minions' defeat.

"Gosh dang it!" the witch shouted, " Nevermind, oh Nikko!"

The flying monkey entered the witch's room. "Yes, my wickedness," he said.

"I need you to pick up the little girl and her dog!" the witch commanded, "It better be quick! My rage is going to boil over YOUR FACE!"

Nikko did some monkey sounds of evil as he flys away. Back in the forest, the group started to walk through the forest when from out of nowhere, the flying monkey snatched both Chiyo-chan and Mr. Takakichi.

"Chiyo-chan, NOOOO!" the tin woman shouted, but the scarecrow put her hand on the tin woman's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tin Woman" the scarecrow reassured the tin woman, smiling with the smuggest grin, "It's all part of the plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So poor Chiyo's captured! But don't worry, she's okay in the next chapter!


	9. Operation: Save Chiyo-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wicked Witch is finally defeated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on: "Wizard of Daioh": Chiyo-chan and her friends re-enter the spooky forest to fetch the Wicked Witch's broom for the Wizard of Oz. Of course, that's where the Wicked Witch lives, and we all know how much she wants the ruby slippers. So the Wicked Witch summons her animal army to attack them, but we all know how Iriomote cats do against feral cats. When that fails, Nikko the pedo-flying monkey snatched Chiyo-chan. And the journey continues.

In the wicked witch's castle, Chiyo-chan was warped in chains as the Wicked Witch crackled in happiness.

"Finally!" the witch shouted, "The ruby slippers are mine! Now give me them!

"No!" Chiyo retorted.

"Fine then, I'LL YANK THEM OF YOUR FEET!" The witch grabbed Chiyo-chan's feet and tried to pull off the ruby slippers, but magic mumbo-jumbo prevented the slippers from coming off Chiyo's feet.

"Of course the good witch will put an enchantment on those shoes preventing me from taking them off of your feet. Ditch that plan, I'm bringing out the big guns!"

Chiyo-chan whimpered as the wicked witch brought a large hourglass filled with red sand and flips it around.

"When the last grain of sand drops in this hourglass," the witch said, "You are going to cease to exist!" The witch laughed at Chiyo as is crying, not knowing that Mr. Tadakichi is gone.

Meanwhile, Mr. Tadakichi, along with the scarecrow, tin woman, and yamamaya, were hiding in a random bush outside of the castle of the Wicked Witch.

"So, this is where that witch lives, huh?" the tin woman said with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, and we're going to raid that place!" the scarecrow replied.

"But how?"

The scarecrow glance at the three guards and smirked. Later, the trio, now wearing guard uniforms, knocked on the door, which it opened, letting the trio and Mr. Tadakichi to dash into the castle. They searched through every door until they found the door to the room that has Chiyo-chan in it. The tin woman used her ax to bust open the door.

"Mr. Tadakichi!" Chiyo shouted, running toward her dog and companions, "You guys save me!"

"No time to celebrate," the yamapikarya said, "Hop on my back, Chiyo-chan"

Chiyo climbed on the back of yamamaya as they dashed out of the room. When the witch returned to the room, she realized that Chiyo is gone!

"Ninjas…" the witch assumed, as she jumped on her broom and started to zoom around her castle.

The gang was running through the hallway when Chiyo noticed to the witch is following them, throwing fireballs at them in the process. The cat and mouse chase continued until the gang reached a dead end and the witch cornered them.

"So, little girl, looks like running away from fears is going to save you this time!" the wicked witch said, "What are you going to do?"

Chiyo whimpers before she realized that the poppy pollen spell was broken by a rainstorm, so she got an idea. "Scarecrow-san, is there a bucket of water lying around?"

"Oh, you mean this bucket I got out of nowhere?" the scarecrow said, holding the conveniently placed bucket of water.

Chiyo grabbed the bucket and throw it to the witch, splashing her with water. Then, the witch started to melt.

"You cursed little girl!" the witch shouted, "Look what you have done! I'm melting! Melting! I going, going!"

The only thing left of the witch were her robes, hat, and broom.

"Chiyo-chan, how did you know that water was the witch's weakness?" the scarecrow asked.

"Remember when Miss Glinda used a rainstorm to dilute the poppy pollen," Chiyo said, " I thought the same can happen with the witch herself."

"Wow, you're a smart one," the tin woman complimented, "Now that we got the broom, let's go back to the Emerald City!"

"Perhaps I can help you," Nikko said, appearing out of nowhere.

"HOW IN THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE?!" All of the girls shouted with Mr. Tadakichi growling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Chiyo-chan get back home? Will the scarecrow get a brain? Will the tin woman get a heart? Will the yamapikarya get some courage? Will I go insane? Find out in the FINAL CHAPTER!


	10. There's no place like here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody gets their wishes granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little story behind this story. I started to write this as far back as December of 2019, back when I'm a newbie in the Azumanga Daioh fandom. During the summer, I published it on FF.net, and soon enough, it became the most popular fanfic I written on that site. Maybe it's the familiarity of the Wizard of Oz story that made it so popular in the first. And without this fic, I won't be writing more serious stories and made some friends in the process. It's a little rough, but I still treasure this story.

After a long trek, the gang finally reached the Emerald City, now with the wicked witch's broom at their hands. The citizens of the city cheered for the group as they march towards the wizard's chambers. And when they enter, the wizard shows up.

"So, how was it?" the wizard asked, "Where's the broom?"

"Your greatness," Chiyo bowed, presenting the broom, "We have the Wicked Witch of West's broom. Can you now grant our wishes?"

"While you five managed to do my impossible task," the wizard answered, "My answer is still: no."

The group was dumbfounded by the wizard's answer, but Mr. Tadakichi sees a curtain. He walked to the curtain and bites on it, tugging it so hard that he yanked the curtain out, revealing the wizard's true identity: A floating orange stuffed cat.

"Oi! Pay no to the talking stuffed cat behind the curtain!" The wizard warned, but it was too late.

The four girls were shocked at the real identity of the wizard.

"So all of this time, we were taking requests from a plushie!" the tin woman shouted.

"I'm sorry that I lied about my identity," the plushie explained, "but I'll try my best to grant all of your wishes."He floated towards the scarecrow first. "You, scarecrow, may think that you're dumb, but your plan to defeat the witch was brilliant! For your cleverness, I give you a diploma."

The stuffed cat handed the scarecrow a black tube containing a diploma. Excited, the scarecrow grabbed the tube. "Ha! Now I feel smarter than before!" she said.

Then the plushie floated towards the tin woman. "You, tin woman, may feel no emotions, but you're quite the emotional person."

"So, where's my gift?" the tin woman asked.

"Oh, your gift is in you," the wizard said, putting his noodly arm on the tin woman's chest. He then opens her chest, revealing a biomechanical heart inside.

"So dad didn't forget about my heart," the tin woman said, shedding her first tears in years.

Then the plushie floated towards the yamapikarya. "Iriomote Cat, your lack of confidence caused you to believe that you don't have any courage. But your bravery in face of danger has earned you this medal of honor." He gave the yamamaya a golden medal.

Finally, the plushie floated towards Chiyo-chan and Mr. Tadakichi.

"Mr. Wizard, are you going to take me and Mr. Tadakichi home?" Chiyo asked, but all of the sudden, the plushie started to float up.

"You must venture forth to seek a way home," he said, "But you've got a ways to go before you will, though."

"But how do I-" Chiyo said.

"Do not ask me, for I do not know!"

In an instant, the wizard disappeared.

"Welp, that was pointless," the scarecrow said.

Chiyo-chan started to get teary-eyed when a pink bubble floated down and popped, revealing to be Glinda.

"Oh, Ah forget to tell ya that if ya click the heels of the ruby slippers and say the words 'There's no place like home' three times, ya can go back to yer home," Glinda said to Chiyo.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T TELL HER AT THE BEGINNING?!" The scarecrow and woman questioned.

"... Ah forgot about that little detail," Glinda responded, and everybody face-faults to the ground. "But Chiyo-chan must say goodbye to y'all ."

"So I guess I'm never going to see you guys again," Chiyo said, having tears in her eyes.

"Chiyo-chan, even though we'll never see each other again…" the yamapikarya said.

"We're going to be in your heart!" the scarecrow added.

"And you're going be in ours." the tin woman continued.

Chiyo-chan hugs her friends before she walks away with Mr. Tadakichi, click the heels of the ruby slippers, and says the magic words:

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home!"

* * *

Chiyo was laying in her bedroom sleeping, with Mr. Tadakichi licking her face. When she woke up, she sees Sakaki, Tomo, and Kagura.

"Chiyo-chan, are you okay?" Sakaki asked.

"I'm okay, Miss Sakaki," Chiyo replied, putting her hand on her forehead, "I had the weirdest dream where Mr. Tadakichi and I were in another world, and you were there, Miss Sakaki. And you were there, Miss Kagura. And you were-"

"Am I in your dream, Chiyosuke?" Tomo asked.

"Tomo-chan, you were there as well!"

"At least you're okay after the wind gust slammed you on a tree trunk," Kagura noted.

"I thought it was a typhoon."

"Chiyosuke, have you been talking with Osaka lately?" Tomo asked.

"No, Tomo-chan, no," Chiyo answered. But as she got out of bed, she noticed the ruby slippers on her feet.

"Whoa, Chiyo-chan, where did you get those shoes?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, Chiyo-chan, for you to have those ruby-encrusted slippers, you gotta win the game of life-no the universe!" Tomo added.

"I don't know how I got them," Chiyo replies.

As Sakaki, Tomo, and Kagura leave the bedroom, Chiyo removes the slippers on her feet and looks at them. " _Maybe my trip to Oz was real all along,_ " Chiyo thought, " _Maybe it wasn't a dream._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave the story's ending to be ambiguous because it may have the reader think about if Chiyo's journey was real... or one of Osaka's crazy dreams (but Chiyo isn't using her flying pigtails, so it could be Sakaki's dream).
> 
> So, leave some kudos and comments on this story.


End file.
